Once Upon a December
by Settiai
Summary: A wiser Wesley and an older Dawn dance through their memories. :: Dawn/Wesley


Title: Once Upon A December  
  
Author: Settiai 

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG-13

Explanation: This is my story for the Dawn Ficathon on LiveJournal, and it was written for lyrajane.

Summary: A wiser Wesley and an older Dawn dance through their memories.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

E-mail: lynn_foster@settiai.com

**********

__

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings   
Once upon a December.

**********

A quiet sigh escaped Dawn's lips as she sank into a nearby chair, her eyes slowly moving over the crowded room. She noticed familiar faces here and there, but the majority of the guests were complete strangers. Shaking her head slightly, she let her gaze drift to the middle of the room. Buffy was dancing with Spike now, ignorant of the annoyed expression Angel was wearing on his face.

__

I wonder if she's mentioned to either of them that she's engaged to one of the new Watchers?

Dawn smirked slightly as she turned her attention away from Buffy and her intrigues, her gaze once more drifting across the room. After a moment, however, she felt her heart stop. A handsome face drifted into her sights, and--though she hadn't seen him in years--she recognized Wesley at once.

__

Dawn smiled as their eyes met, her hand unconsciously reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind her hair. For a moment she felt as if she were a nervous thirteen-year-old again, a young girl with a crush on her sister's new Watcher.

They had both moved past that point though.

She pretended not to notice as his eyes moved appreciatively over her body, obviously noticing the way she had filled out since the last time he had seen her. Instead, she merely let her lips curl into a coy smile as she made her way toward him.

"Long time, no see."

With a quiet chuckle, Wesley gently laid a hand on her shoulder. At his touch, Dawn felt a gentle shiver run up her spine, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"My god, Dawn. You've... grown up."

Dawn shrugged slightly, her smile becoming bittersweet as her eyes glanced up to meet his.

"A lot changes in six years, Wesley. You should know that better than anyone."

Her gaze quickly drifted over the crowded room once more.

"If I remember correctly, you had quite a few doubts about Angel taking over command of this place the last time I saw you."

With a cold laugh, Wesley let his hand drop from her shoulder.

"Trust me when I tell you those doubts never left."

Her eyebrows raised, Dawn reached out and placed a strong hand on his arm. Then, her grip never loosening, she gently pulled him into the throng of people dancing in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean by that?"

Wesley shook his head as she leaned closer to him, a troubled light in his eyes. 

"It's not important."

With a quiet sigh, he tried to pull away from her--only to find her grip on his arms had become tighter. His voice was barely above a whisper as he turned his eyes away from her.

"Dawn..."

A small hand pressed against his face, forcing his head to turn back towards her. Dark eyes met his, and he felt his resolve begin to crumble.

"You're still just a child."

With a smirk that was reminiscent of a certain vampire, Dawn leaned in so that her face was only inches from his.

"The last time I checked, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, twenty-three isn't considered a child in either California or England."

Two firm lips pressed against his, and Wesley was lost.

"Shall we dance?"

**********

As the music slowed, Dawn let her head rest on Wesley's shoulder. There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke, her eyes never moving up to meet his.

"A lot has changed since you first came to Sunnydale. I've changed. You've changed. Everything's changed."

Wesley hesitantly touched her cheek with his hand, a slight touch that nevertheless drew her gaze upwards.

"And...?"

Dawn pulled away from him, her gaze focused directly on his face.

"I don't remember those things anymore, the things that I used to take for granted. I used to think that I would have all the time in the world to do what I wanted, get what I wanted..."

She trailed off, her eyes focused on Wesley's face. The expression on her face let him know exactly what it was she wanted, and he could feel the last bit of his resolve slipping away.

  
"Please Wesley, I want to remember."

**********

As the first light of day slipped through the window, Dawn slowly untangled herself from Wesley's arms. She let the bed's sheets drop away as she stood up, and for a moment she merely stood there letting the sun's rays caress her naked skin. The sound of a quiet cough drew her attention back to the bed, however, where Wesley had propped himself up into a sitting position.

Dawn felt the hint of a blush creeping onto her face, but she merely smiled and spread her arms wide as if embracing the golden beams that were coming through the window. An expression of childish delight made its way to her face as she slowly reached down to pick up the clothes that were strewn on the floor. 

Before Wesley's eyes, the seductive woman from the night before faded away--leaving in her wake the innocent girl that he had once known. The child disappeared just as quickly as she had materialized, however, when Dawn finished pulling on her clothes. The youthful hope of childhood faded away once more, replaced by the cold light that lived in the eyes of all those who had survived the Hellmouth.

As she walked back over to him though, her eyes seemed to glow with hope once more. With a quiet sigh of regret, Dawn gently pressed her lips against his forehead. Then, without letting her eyes meet his, she turned away and slowly moved toward the closed door.

"Thank you, Wesley, for helping me to remember."

**********

__

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.


End file.
